Con el pasar del tiempo
by Chisheccid
Summary: Con el pasar del tiempo, habían descubierto, que el amor, para ser amor, no necesitaba ser hablado, solamente sentido y disfrutado


Resumen: Lo cierto es que no debía pensarlo mucho, pues se había dado cuenta de que lo amaba... No, de hecho, no se había dado cuenta hasta que una de las estupideces entre ese par sucedió.

Disclaimer: Toda la genialidad de One Piece le pertenece a Oda.

CON EL PASAR DEL TIEMPO

Estaba perdido nuevamente, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, aunque de hecho, no se daba cuenta de que se había perdido.

Había estado caminando durante mucho tiempo, tropezando varias veces con el mismo árbol, porque eso de caminar en círculos, era su especialidad, y mucho más, si debía hacer algo importante.

A esas alturas del camino, estaba casi seguro de que Kuina lo molería a golpes, pues el encargo se estaba enfriando y había escuchado que la persona a la que debía entregar el paquete, era alguien muy exigente si de comida se trataba.

Y cuando empezaba a sudar frío, apareció de la nada una casa en medio del bosque que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. La casa era en apariencia pequeña, pero si cerrabas un poco los ojos y mirabas con atención, podías descubrir una serie de aberturas que se confundían con el paisaje camuflando seguramente gran parte de la casa y al mismo tiempo se contradecía ese lugar camuflado como para que nadie supiera de las riquezas del que vivía dentro, pues a cada lado de la casa descansaban dos estatuas gigantes de bronce.

Zoro, por las descripciones que había recibido de Kuina, imaginó que el que estaba tallado en bronce, era nada más ni nada menos que el que había pedido el encargo.

Echó un último vistazo al paquete para revisar que todo estuviera completamente en orden y avanzó, pero antes de atreverse siquiera a tocar la puerta, despertó...

Abrió los ojos tranquilamente y se incorporó secando la saliva que escurría sobre su mejilla, lanzando un bostezo sonoro al aire y parpadeando un par de veces hasta darse cuenta de que todo había sido solamente un sueño.

Se quedó pensativo, como solamente las últimas semanas lo había hecho, es decir, eran pocas las cosas que a Zoro podían llevarlo a pensar profundamente, y precisamente, esa era una de esas cosas.

El mismo sueño se había repetido durante esos días, con ciertas variaciones, que debía aceptar, eran interesantes, una de las más intrigantes había sido encontrar a Luffy sentado sobre la cabeza del Merry en medio de un pantano, y lo esperaba a él, con esa ancha sonrisa, y Zoro, hipnotizado por ella, le entregaba un pulpo gigante que Luffy devoró con cierta prisa.

Lo cierto es que no debía pensarlo mucho, pues se había dado cuenta de que lo amaba... No, de hecho, no se había dado cuenta hasta que una de las estupideces entre ese par sucedió.

Todo se remontaba a Water Seven, cuando Luffy le había dicho a Usopp que comprarían un nuevo barco y Usopp estalló. No solamente le había lastimado la manera en que había tratado al capitán, sino que pensó, que con ese acto la tripulación entera se dispersaría, pero él no dudó en que si eso pasase, él se quedaría junto a Luffy hasta el final de sus días.

En todo el tiempo en que las cosas se fueron dando, la aparición de Sogeking, la lucha para regresar a Robin junto a ellos... Quizás, y solamente quizás eso jugó una parte fundamental para mirar a su capitán de distinta manera, aunque no estaba del todo seguro.

No... No era nada de eso, ni siquiera cuando ofreció prácticamente su vida a cambio de la de Luffy podía darse cuenta de lo que en verdad sentía... No fue siquiera el verlo reír y descubrirse sonriendo, pensaba que como su primer tripulante y ser el que había pasado más tiempo junto a él, podría tener una relación más cercana.

Pero tampoco había sido eso... Se revolvió el cabello y se llevó nuevamente el pico de la botella y bebió con calma el sake.

Trataba de encontrar un punto en el que hubiera una diferencia, sin embargo, a pesar de haberse partido la cabeza pensando en algo, no lo encontraba... Quizás...

Movió la cabeza repetidas veces y soltó la botella. Era hora de meditar.

El sonido que le llegaba era uno agradable, el violín de Brook se escuchaba distante aunque no estuviera lejos, pero Zoro sabía que en ese punto, su concentración había llegado a casi su cumbre; y de pronto, el silencio infinito, el vacío, la nada absoluta.

Y sucedió. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente y el corazón empezó a latirle demasiado rápido, la respiración se hizo entrecortada y se levantó en seguida a recoger una de sus pesas y fingió haber estado entrenando.

Había solamente una cosa que podía sacarlo de ese estado tan abruptamente (Además de un ataque enemigo) y era todo lo relacionado con Luffy, si alguien de sus demás camaradas reía o hablaba o gritaba, él no se deba ni por enterado, pero en cambio, si el capitán empezaba a subir las escaleras para llegar hacia donde estaba él, su estabilidad se veía seriamente afectada.

Cuando Luffy llegó, lo primero que hizo fue sonreírle al espadachín, con esa amplia sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes como si no hubiese un mañana, de una u otra forma, entregando todo de sí mismo en ese sencillo gesto, que ahora, significaba mucho más que eso.

Y Zoro temió volver a tener un ataque de espontaneidad como hace varias noches. Vio que su capitán se acercaba a él con calma y se abalanzaba sobre él, abrazándolo tan repentinamente que Zoro se quedó sin aire durante varios segundos, y después de eso, cerró los ojos para aclarar su mente.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Le dijo con la voz calmada y sin abrir los ojos.

-Porque se siente bien, Zoro... Me gusta.

Zoro procedió a acariciarle la cabeza y Luffy carcajeo alejándose de él, solamente lo suficiente para poder mirarle el rostro.

Y en ese preciso momento, todo estaba tan claro para él. Le devolvió la sonrisa mientras sus pensamientos volaban directamente hacia el día en que lo conoció, a esa primera sonrisa que le había ofrecido, a esos ojos con determinación y su voz... Esa voz tan decidida a no dejarlo ir costase lo que costase. Esas cualidades habían sido las que Zoro durante toda su vida había admirado, y se había cruzado con personas de ese calibre alguna vez en su vida hace mucho tiempo, pero nadie igual a él. Nadie que quisiera tenerlo a toda costa, y quizás eso fue, un amor nacido a primera vista y que no había notado hasta que... Y las imágenes del pasado volvieron a su mente, había aceptado el dolor de su capitán para asegurarse de que nada le iba a suceder después, había sido capaz de volverse a levantar una y mil veces con tal de que las metas de su capitán se cumplieran, había sido capaz de decir que renunciaba a su principal sueño, pues lo único que le importaba era que Luffy cumpliera los suyos.

Y volvió a reírse, esta vez de sí mismo, pues no se había dado cuenta de todo lo que estaba haciendo hasta que sintió celos por primera vez, y todo el crédito se lo llevaba Usopp al irse de la tripulación y ver a un Luffy tan desesperado al momento de partir.

Lo había recibido con lágrimas en los ojos, con abrazos de por medio, y sintió que mataría a cualquiera por tener esa oportunidad.

Y sucedió nuevamente, perdió el control que le quedaba y sosteniendo a Luffy firmemente por los hombros se acercó a besarlo, como esa noche en que sintió celos y le dijo que no quería que nadie más lo besara, que nadie más lo abrazara, y se lo volvió a repetir una y mil veces mientras el sol se iba apagando y Luffy, en su inocencia descubría que el amor que tenía por cada uno de sus nakama no se comparaba en nada a lo que esa noche estaba sintiendo, pues con el pasar del tiempo, habían descubierto, que el amor, para ser amor, no necesitaba ser hablado, solamente sentido y disfrutado, y esos dos, lo harían hasta terminar la aventura y mucho más allá.

FIN

Este fic surgió para el AI Sin fronteras del año 2013, lo escribí con mucho cariño para Dizereon.

Disfruté mucho escribiéndolo, me gusta imaginar a Zoro y su superficie dura siendo destruida por Luffy, de hecho me gusta mucho esta pareja (Creo y será la pareja del 2014, sin olvidar a Usopp/Sanji).

Es todo por hoy.

Suerte!


End file.
